Sand
by DC2011
Summary: Anothe prequel to Out of Mind. Familiar faces all around and some not.


**Whelp...another prequel to Out of Mind...this one has the most action out of them all...I'm just gonna leave this guys identity hidden under lock and key for the time being.**

* * *

><p>"Come on maggots, lift that stalk, cut that broccoli!" a KND operative wearing battle armor yelled at the working students. The operative took out a M.U.S.K.E.T. and headed down one of the halls of the school. "No one is getting out of working!"<p>

The operative walked over to a kid at his locker and punched him in the face. The kid broke out in tears as others in the hall peeked out of their hiding spots. "Now get back to work!" the operative yelled at the students, causing all but a few to run back to the mines.

The operative pulled the crying kid to his feet and pushed him back down the hall. "Back to work you piece of crap!" The operative looked back down the hall to see one student at his locker. "Hey what did I just say!"

"Sorry but I cut myself while working" the student raised his arm showing his cut up wrist.

"Fine patch yourself up and then get back to work" the operative walked back towards the mine leaving the student alone in the hall.

The student bandaged up his wrist and checked to see if he was alone in the hall. He opened a bag in his locker and pulled out a black coat. He put the coat on and then took out a gas mask. The kid stared into the glass goggles of the gas mask and frowned. The kid put on the gas mask and then a fedora. He closed his locker and took out a wirepoon and a gas gun.

"Never again…" he said walking down the hall towards the mine.

* * *

><p>"I hate it here" a fully armored KND operative with the number 58 on her helmet said to her comrade.<p>

"Tell me something you don't hate Gwen" a boy with the number 59 on his helmet said to his friend.

"What's not to hate, Sector Q sends us here to help put these kids in their place, when the only problem we've had was that locksmith kid" Gwen looked around her to see a group of kids barely able to hold a stalk of broccoli. "Come on Doug."

The two operatives walked over to the struggling pair of students. "You two able to carry that?" Doug asked.

"Y-yes we can" one of the kids franticly responded. Doug smiled and took out a S.C.A.M.P.P. and shot one of the kids in the leg, causing him to fall over and the stalk of broccoli to crush them.

"Ha! Priceless!" Gwen laughed along with Doug, not noticing the kid wearing a gas mask walk up behind them.

"Excuse me" the kid tapped Doug's shoulder.

"Yes" the operative turned around only to be blasted by the kids gas gun. Doug coughed repeatedly before falling asleep. Gwen turned around to punch the gas mask wearing kid. The kid blocked the punch and head butted Gwen. Gwen stumbled back to a wall in the mine.

"I need some back up over here!" Gwen yelled alerting the rest of the KND forces in the school. The operatives flooded the mine, workers scattered for cover as the dozens of operatives surrounded the kid.

"Surrender or we will kill you!" an operative with a thick British accent said to the kid.

"You could at least try to be more original in your death threats Mary" the kid raised his wirepoon towards the ceiling and pulled the trigger. The wire shot into the ceiling and retracted, causing the kid to be dragged into the air.

The KND operatives shot at him, missing every shot. A stray laser bolt struck the wire, severing it. The kid fell and landed on bush of broccoli. He got back on his feet and turned to the horde of KND operatives. He took out his gas gun and held it towards the operatives.

Two operatives picked up scattered pick axes and slashed at the kid. The kid dodged and shot them with his gas gun. The operatives fell over, fast asleep. Another operative, with the number 91 on her shoulder pad, ran up to the kid and kicked him off his feet. The kid landed on his back as the horde drew closer.

The operatives raised their weapons and shot at the kid. The kid rolled away, dodging the blasts. He got and his feet and jumped behind a stalk of broccoli. The operatives closed in on the stalk and blasted it to pieces.

"Boo-yah! That's what happens when you mess with the Kids New Dictatorship you gunk muncher!" a kid with a 99 on his helmet exclaimed causing everyone to laugh. As they laughed, they failed to notice the kid limping behind them. An operative turned around to be greeted by a blast from the kids gas gun.

The operatives franticly drew their weapons as the kid blasted them all with gas. All of the operatives fell over fast asleep as the kid punched the operative from earlier to the ground.

"Who are you!" the operative screamed as the kid knelt beside him.

"I'm the Sandman. And none can escape my dark dreams!" the kid raised the gas gun to the operatives face and blasted him at point blank range. The kid turned to the hundreds of students, all worn out from their continuous labor. "Free at last, free at last!" the kid yelled causing the students to break out in cheers.

* * *

><p>"We're approaching the zone now sir" Hocus said to Bruce as the Gull descended from Oregon's afternoon skies.<p>

"Just don't make ourselves obvious" Bruce said to the pilot as he headed to the troop bay where Garfield, Connor, Ogie, Lenny, and Natalie were readying their weapons. "Get set guys, this is gonna be one heck of a fight!"

The Gull landed in front of the school and the Delightful Children ran out of their transport only to find kids jumping for joy and running out of the school.

"The KND grow a heart and let them out early?" Connor asked.

"Doubtful" Bruce muttered as he noticed a kid wearing a gas mask approach them.

"You're a little late you know that right?" the kid asked.

"What happened here?" Bruce asked.

"What do you think" the kid muttered as he rubbed his wrist.

"You…you liberated the entire school?" Garfield asked dumbstruck.

"No…the KND suck at their jobs."

Bruce smirked and asked, "How would you like to join the Delightful Children?"

"Sure but I want a coffee machine" the kid said walking to the Gull.

"Great another new recruit" Lenny groaned as the Delightful Children task force headed back to the Gull.


End file.
